A Forgotten Heist
by xXJazzyOhmyXx
Summary: The Gallagher Girls are finishing their senior year in as much peace as they can muster before the winter break- or so they think. When a couple of teenage theives fall from the ceiling and know more than they should, things start to get interesting.


Cammie sat at her lunch table, between Zach & Liz, and looked around herself. This would be the last year she would ever see the few girls of her senior class all together, eating, talking, not constantly risking their lives working for whatever Agency they would join in the next few months. She remembered before she left, how though her security were usually faceless people in the crowd, her sisters were always right beside her, ready to take on any terrorist group that tried to hurt Cammie. She felt Zach's hand over hers as they both ate single handed, and felt comfort and love. Cammie knew that of all the things the Circle had done to her, no matter all the things they could try to make her forget, she knew she could never forget the people who loved her.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Gabrielle screeched for 19th time as Her, Hale, and Kat crawled through the dusty, cobwebbed tunnel.

"I mean seriously, we're about to walk in to a school of _spies_! Agents! People who make a living from making us! We cased the Henley; we stole the Cleopatra Emerald! Uncle Eddie is in the middle of schmoozing the British Royal Family because that monkey Hale brought home broke all the bowls! Do you know who we are? We are _thieves, _Kat!" Gabrielle spoke loudly enough that Kat had to wonder if that, along with everything else Cammie had told her, could set off an alarm that would surely bring down a force of the CIA Kat never wanted, and still never planned, to see.

"No one will ever let me live Barcelona down, will they?" Hale mumbled.

"If Uncle Eddie knew what we were doing, Kat-"

"But he doesn't, Gabrielle, and we're going to keep it that way!" Kat yelled louder than Gabrielle had a few moments ago, once again wondering if doing so could set off alarms.

"In all honesty, I agree with Gabby, this is beyond dangerous for anyone, and also some might say foolish-"

"Shut up, Hale!" Kat said, wondering why Gabrielle wasn't smacking him for the Gabby thing, then remembering, he's Hale.

"-seeing as we are thieves and we're heading in to possibly the number one place a thief never wants to be, through a passage way that is both rigged and possibly closed off…" Hale didn't finish, and Kate had to think that if her Father were here, he would most likely die of a mild stroke.

"And the only reason that I agreed to this is because we're not going in _completely _blind."

"What do you mean by that?" Gabrielle snapped. "The jammers won't let us use comms, and it's too risky to bring any more than the three of us, so we're without Angus, Hamish, and not to mention Simon. We're going in extremely blind, Hale." Kat could feel Gabrielle stop behind her, dusting off her hands and knees as if putting them back down on the ground wouldn't immediately dirty them again. Kat thought about the other three members of the crew, strolling the unfamiliar town of Roseville, Virginia, waiting for something, anything to let them know Kat and the others were alright. Knowing it was driving Simon insane to not be disabling the thin red trip wire inches from Kats hands, and remembering the brothers outburst when Hale told them he was going to be the one to accompany the cousins in infiltrating an all-girls school. Kat could feel Gabrielle's hesitation radiating off her like a fire.

Hesitating to do a job has never been uncommon. Wondering if it's too risky; determining that it's worth the risk; planning every move; foreseeing every second; having backup. These, among other things were what constantly played in thieves heads, a constant loop to save you from the high life to a jail cell. Kat knew that of all the things to be considered and planned for a job, they had done plenty of considering, but not a ton of planning, which had Gabrielle, and Hale and Kat for that matter, shaking.

"Cammie might be in there." Kat whispered, no longer in fear of setting off an alarm that could notify the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women that three teenage thieves were crawling through their secret passage ways, trying to get in. It was because Kat wanted nothing more in that moment than to simply say, "_Cammie is in there." _

But she knew she couldn't. Because she didn't really know.

And that was why they were doing this.

"So if Cammie is in there, she'll help us out. And if she's not…" Hale trailed off again, which was unusual for a guy who usually had a lot to say.

Gabrielle looked at the dirt and grime coating the floor of the tight tunnel, as if she was remembering something. Recalling the day Cammie tried to run from a group of men who were kicking and hitting her as if she was some rag doll, rather than a fragile girl; thinking about how she fought back harder and quicker, but was still dragged away, unconscious.

Gabrielle started to push Kat forward as she muttered, "Cammie better remember the favor she owes for what I did in Paris."

"Cammie, you went to Rome." Liz said with a look of pure astonishment on her face. Cammie got the ultimate sense of déjà vu as she sat in Sublevel Three with her roommates and Zach beside her as they waited their turn with Abby in the demonstrations of firearms. Mick Morrison was practically floating.

"Yes, Liz, we are all aware. That's why we all went to bloody Rome and-" Bex started.

"No!" Liz interrupted. "What I mean this time, is that, Cammie, there is a 58% chance you traveled the entire globe over the summer. I can't imagine all the places you visited. The people you might met!" Liz got this glossy look in her eyes, which could only be a combination of thoughts of fieldwork she never planned on doing, and realizing Cammie had done things, been places a seasoned operative doesn't come close to until at least a year of work.

Macey looked between Zach and Cammie, smirked, and said, "That's true. Pus, think of all the people you met. I'm sure Preston wasn't the only _young man_ you came across." Bex laughed as Zach's eyes darted from Cammie to the floor, pursing his lips.

Cammie giggled, intertwined her fingers with Zach's and said, "Even if I did have some interaction with a young man besides Preston Winters this summer, I don't remember it, which makes this whole conversation a moot point." She smiled at Zach, and he smiled back, ignoring the looks from her roommates, her classmates and her aunt/cove ops teacher.

"Well, since Cammie seems-" Abby started, but she would never finish whatever sentence she was going to say, because at the moment, the ceiling above Cammie began to crumble, and dust and rock started to fly.

"Dead end." Kat said as she rubbed her hand against the cement wall, as if the heat of her hand could melt it away, separating her from CIA legacies who lived to bring people like her down. Normally, this would have been a very good thing. This wall meant safety. But at that moment, that wall was nothing but a barrier to knowing whether the friend of the three thieves was still alive or not, and they wanted it gone.

"I know Cammie said this was going to be hard, but really, this was one of my favorite shirts!" Gabrielle said as she inspected the section of her shirt that had been burned by a booby trap they only slightly managed to avoid. Kat didn't bother to say that every time Gabrielle ruined a shirt, those words left her mouth, and that was why she was more accustomed to doing things like flirting and scoping than digging and crawling.

"We keep going." Hale said, as he turned around and Kat handed him the flashlight, becoming the lead, trying to find a passage that _wasn't _rigged or closed. They crawled for another 5 minutes, Gabrielle yelping only twice because of Spiders, when Kat felt a breeze. It was small. She was surprised she felt it all, but she did, and when she looked over to the wall inches from her face, she noticed a tiny crack.

"Kitty Kat, do you want us to leave you so the nasty Agents can question you about the missing sets of keys from the White House?" Gabrielle said over her shoulder, running in to Hale as he stopped to see what Kat was doing.

"I think I found something. Gabrielle, do you have your nail file?" Kat asked, watching the two scoot backwards on their hands and knees.

"Of course." Gabrielle pulled it out from the side of her impractical boots, and Kat faintly remembered a time when Hale said the thing was like a switchblade. She hoped he was right.

Kat stabbed and cut and carved for 15 minutes before she created a hole big enough for the three to crawl through. The flashlight was passed back to Kat, and when she crawled through the whole, she knew they had stumbled upon something interesting.

"Is this… rock?" Hale asked, his hands skimming the now rocky walls. Gabrielle muttered something about getting dirtier than she already was, and Kat couldn't help but think about everything Cammie had told them about her super-secret school, and knew that there were still many secrets.

"So… what exactly are going to do in _cave_?" Gabrielle whined.

Kat felt that little wind; she followed it and eventually felt the hint of air beneath her hands.

"We dig."


End file.
